Appels manqués
by Clewilan
Summary: Mais ils finissent toujours par se retrouver. /Spoilers sur le chapitre 459


Bleach_ appartient à Tite Kubo qui a enfin eu la grâce de nous faire retrouver la seule raison pour laquelle je continuais._  
><em>Spoilers sur le chapitre 459, donc, et un léger (?) IchigoRukia parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement._

* * *

><p>Il s'était toujours refusé à l'admettre, mais s'il avait finalement acheté un téléphone portable (faisant la fierté de son père enthousiasmé à l'idée que son fils parvienne à être jeune), c'était à cause de Rukia. (Et peut-être de son incapacité chronique à ne pas savoir où se trouvaient ses amis grâce à leur énergie spirituelle.) S'ils effectuaient la plupart des missions ensemble - grâce au propre téléphone de Rukia, il restait toujours des moments délicats où ils étaient séparés lors d'une chasse au Hollow, Ichigo se retrouvant donc sans aucun moyen pour redevenir Shinigami, à moins de localiser la jeune fille.<p>

Le portable semblait alors être une solution pratique (malgré son utilisation très occasionnelle) mais celui d'Ichigo, s'il avait subi quelques améliorations chez Urahara (sans toutefois faire la vaisselle, avait soupiré le commerçant) n'arrivait pas joindre à Rukia après que son frère l'ait ramenée - enlevée ? - à Soul Society.

* * *

><p><em>Envoyé à 02:13: Où es-tu ? <em>

_Envoyé à 17:42: Contre toute attente, je suis encore vie, mais je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Et ce qu'il se passe, aussi._

* * *

><p>Il essayait, réessayait, et s'en voulait presque d'y croire, mais c'était plus fort que lui (et ce même s'il n'y avait aucun répondeur sur lequel il aurait pu laisser un message pour demander des nouvelles, ou ne serait-ce qu'entendre la voix de Rukia pour se donner l'illusion que tout allait bien) et cette obstination était devenue sans qu'il n'en ait trop conscience une sorte de rituel, sans doute malsain. Chaque jour après les cours, puis par la suite après les entraînements d'Urahara, il tentait sa chance, composant le (seul) numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur, et tombait immanquablement sur la même interminable tonalité. Ichigo laissait le téléphone sonner dans le vide pendant deux bonnes minutes, pour soupirer et abandonner l'appareil dans un coin de la pièce (où il finissait toujours par s'éteindre faute de batterie, le chargeur étant la plupart du temps égaré il ne savait trop où). Il aurait voulu croire que Soul Society était simplement hors réseau, ou que c'était une question de forfait ne prenant pas en charge les appels inter-dimensionnels, ou son téléphone à lui qui n'était pas assez récent (son modèle était simple, d'accord, mais pas si vieux, normalement), mais dans le fond il savait qu'il n'en était rien, raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de contacter Rukia.<p>

Mais un jour, contre toute attente, on décrocha - sans un son, provoquant un temps d'arrêt chez le jeune homme qui n'était pas doué pour les introductions.

- Rukia ? Rukia, c'est Ichigo, je-

S'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des jours, il ne savait désormais quoi dire, et une voix masculine profita de cette pause pour répondre avec une animosité palpable:

- Laisse-la tranquille.

A partir de là, il n'y eut plus qu'un sifflement quand il appelait, ce qui le convainquit plus fermement dans sa résolution d'aller chercher Rukia, et de surtout la ramener.

* * *

><p><em>Votre correspondant est actuellement indisponible, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement.<em>

* * *

><p>Le retour de Soul Society fut tout aussi folklorique que leur arrivée, mais le répertoire d'Ichigo, lui, s'était agrandi, fort de nouvelles amitiés et des numéros allant avec - car il semblait que finalement la communication soit remise au goût du jour, dans le monde spirituel, et les "conversations" qu'il mena pendant les vacances étaient ainsi très variées.<p>

Les appels provenant de ses camarades de lycée étaient plutôt d'ordre pratique, comme Tatsuki lui donnant rendez-vous dans des salles d'arcade (il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser ces ordres dissimulés), ou Keigo et Mizuiro l'invitant à des soirées (l'un toujours très optimiste, l'autre dans le seul but de saturer la mémoire de son portable), bien qu'il restât toujours les brides de pensées un peu étranges d'Inoue qu'elle partageait inévitablement, en toute innocence, comme ces requêtes concernant quelle recette essayer pour le dîner (et si Ichigo y répondait à chaque fois, il était surtout ravi de ne pas avoir à goûter ses mélanges saugrenus).

De temps en temps, Urahara lui envoyait des sortes de publicités pour ses nouveaux produits, tout aussi suspects que d'habitude - nul ne pouvait se douter que le marchand le faisait principalement pour agacer son (seul?) client, si l'on pouvait considérer l'adolescent comme un client.

Ichigo recevait également des messages de Soul Society, notamment de Renji qui avait visiblement décidé de se tuer à la tâche lors d'entraînement avec ces dingues de la onzième division, le tout à grand renfort de textes dans une langue incompréhensible - ce fut Rukia qui lui expliqua que chaque portable avait été livré accompagné d'un carnet d'apprentissage de la sténographie, rapidement détournée. Il (ne) conversait (pas) assez régulièrement avec Rukia, mais elle ne lui racontait surtout que des anecdotes du Seireitei ne la concernant que rarement, et il répondait avec les nouvelles de sa famille (et à son plus grand dam, de Chappy) qu'elle lui demandait. Eviter les sujets les concernant en propre était devenu un art dans lequel ils excellaient, mais ils retrouvaient un terrain familier lors des quelques disputes qu'ils eurent avec autant d'emphase que s'ils avaient réellement été face à face (ce qui, croyait-il, ne devait plus arriver).

* * *

><p><em>Envoyé à 17:50: Au fait, ça va mieux avec Byakuya ?<em>

_Reçu à 19:16: Il grince toujours des dents quand on mentionne ton nom._

_Envoyé à 19:16: Je parlais de toi et lui, idiote._

_Reçu à 19:17: Tu trouves que quelque chose n'allait pas?_

_Envoyé à 19:18: Laisse-moi réfléchir…_

_Envoyé à 19:18: Oui!_

_Reçu à 19:19: Parce que tu es un frère idéal, peut-être._

_Reçu à 23:03: (Ca va mieux, en effet)_

* * *

><p>Avec la rentrée disparut la régularité avec laquelle il envoyait des messages (à part un bref appel pour demander à Tatsuki la date de retour en cours, qu'il avait oubliée), surtout quand son petit monde fut de nouveau retourné, par le nouveau qui vint tout remettre en question et par les deux (Hollows ? Shinigami ? choses ? inconnus qui présentaient trop de similitudes avec ce qu'il sentait se tortiller au fond de son âme ?) individus qui le remirent froidement à sa place.<p>

Place qu'il ne maîtrisait plus, du reste, lui qui ne savait plus où il en était depuis ces deux confrontations. Il n'était certain que d'une chose: la moindre dépense d'énergie spirituelle faisait s'effriter les barrières qui retenaient les murmures de ce truc au coin du crâne. Et plus ceux-ci s'intensifiaient, plus Ichigo s'enfermait dans son mutisme car il n'y avait besoin d'inquiéter personne. Il avait lu un jour que les mots étaient le pouvoir: laisser cette ombre donner de la voix, c'était lui offrir une prise sur lui; en parler, c'était reconnaître son existence.

Si les autres remarquèrent son malaise, ils n'en firent rien, si ce n'étaient les regards lus de sens de la part de Tatsuki (qui laissaient également supposer autre chose, mais Ichigo avait vraiment l'esprit trop préoccupé pour s'interroger en détail) et la perspicace Rukia qui avait bien noté qu'il répondait de plus en plus tardivement à ses messages.

Elle finit par l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement: il évita autant que possible ses questions, lui en renvoyant la plupart, et sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise quand elle n'en prenait pas ombrage et lui offrait en retour une déconcertante franchise (néanmoins, il pouvait presque à certains moments de la conversation l'entendre froncer les sourcils).

Et, deux jours plus tard, elle débarquait sans préavis pour lui botter les fesses (brandissant son téléphone comme une arme, leur rappelant cette époque où tout était tellement plus _simple_), accompagné des joyeux dingues de Soul Society. Mais si ces derniers furent charmés par ce pittoresque voyage, aucun ne put utiliser les fameux portables modifiés de Soul Society car ils furent attaqués par les Arrancars pratiquement de suite; déclaration de guerre qui décida finalement Ichigo - reparti dans un chemin plus ou moins droit le matin-même.

Dans sa fougueuse résolution, il partit sans prévenir, seulement armé de sa détermination (et de ses clés), abandonnant son téléphone car de toute façon tout le monde était en ville (et il s'avéra qu'Hirako lui l'aurait de toute façon confisqué).

Yuzu était la seule à s'être inquiétée de sa disparition - il avait aussi manqué un appel de Rukia, au début de son entraînement - puisque tout le monde était également parti s'améliorer de leur côté. Mais il ne le remarqua qu'après ce qui lui semblaient être des années, alors qu'il renvoyait Tatsuki sur sa messagerie pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explication sur la localisation d'Inoue, évitant désormais de décrocher quand il voyait son numéro affiché.

Et il partit avec le sentiment de prendre la fuite.

* * *

><p><em>Reçu à 09:38: Il faut qu'on parle.<em>

_Reçu à 09:40: Ichigo, si je n'ai pas de réponse d'ici dix minutes c'est que tu es présentement en train de faire ce que je pense, et je vais très certainement t'en vouloir si cela s'avère vrai._

_Reçu à 10:00: Tu es vraiment un parfait crétin._

* * *

><p>Ils n'étaient au final partis que deux jours mais le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'Ichigo se réveille fut nettement suffisant pour que la batterie de son portable se vide et soit tellement à plat qu'il ne puisse plus le rallumer (en songeant avec un sourire sans joie qu'on aurait cru voir une métaphore de son énergie spirituelle).<p>

Seulement, Ichigo se demandait s'il en avait vraiment envie. Mais son père l'ayant plus ou moins alité de force, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il retrouva péniblement le chargeur qu'il brancha près de son bureau, attendant le retour d'un souffle de vie dans un téléphone qu'il prétendit ne pas surveiller toutes les trente secondes.

Son code était oublié depuis un bout de temps, car il avait eu des préoccupations plus importantes récemment, mais il se souvenait d'un post-it (que Rukia avait) laissé quelque part sur sa pile de CDs, "au cas où". La combinaison retrouvée, il s'empressa de la changer et de jeter son souvenir avec le papier.

Il avait une série d'appels manqués longue comme le bras, mais Karin et Tatsuki n'avaient rien laissé sur le répondeur (et le savaient rentré depuis longtemps maintenant), et, s'il avait reçu quelques messages, aucun n'avait vraiment d'importance - le seul qui aurait pu en revêtir, un "merci pour tout" qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir, venait d'un numéro inconnu et ne lui était sans doute pas destiné. Encore une fois, Ichigo se traita d'idiot (sans cette fois le faire oralement, car il comptait quitter sa chambre le plus vite possible).

Les mois passant, il apprit à brider les espoirs qu'il lui restaient et son téléphone retrouva des fonctions plus régulières - il aurait dû s'en réjouir, lui qui avait cherché la normalité pendant des années, mais il ne le pouvait pas (plus), pas depuis ce à quoi il avait goûté.

Sa vie sociale, elle, sembla faire à l'inverse un bond en avant car tout le monde cherchait visiblement à le contacter que ce soit pour ses boulots, un possible recrutement dans un club scolaire, ou simplement (et plus probablement, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point) pour ne pas le laisser seul. Une morne routine se mit trop rapidement en place, dans laquelle il n'attendait plus rien, jusqu'au jour de sa rencontre avec Ginjou.

Tout s'enchaîna à partir de là, et son téléphone lui servit assez - malgré les messages vides d'Ishida qui découvrait avec difficulté son propre portable (mais il venait de chez Urahara, ce qui était sans doute suffisant comme explication), avant que celui-ci n'ait son mystérieux accident - notamment pour sceller son étrange contrat avec Xcution. Cependant, à la manière dont il avait été isolé chaque fois qu'on le faisait s'entraîner, il coupa son téléphone pour se concentrer sur la manière de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Il manqua donc tous les avertissements qu'on essaya de lui envoyer sur ses nouvelles connaissances.

Et toutes les tentatives de Rukia pour le joindre.

* * *

><p><em>Appels en absence (6)<em>

_Répondeur: 1 nouveau message_

_Ichigo. Je sais que j'aurais dû chercher à te joindre plus tôt, mais- non, en fait, ce n'est pas franchement le moment pour discuter de cela. Tu dois très certainement m'en vouloir, ce qui est normal, seulement je te demande juste de m'écouter juste une dernière fois. Fais attention. Il se passe des choses que je ne maîtrise pas autour de toi et je doute que la situation soit sûre, alors fais attention à toi. Ne tente rien d'irréfléchi, je t'en prie, je - j'arrive, je suis en route, je veux juste te retrouver - en un seul morceau. S'il te plaît._

_Et allume ton téléphone de temps en temps, aussi, ce serait bien._

* * *

><p>Leur altercation avec Ginjou et Tsukishima ne s'est pas passée comme il l'aurait espéré, car il ne maîtrise pas ces nouveaux pouvoirs (ce qui semble être un sentiment récurrent chez lui); leur seule victoire est ne pas avoir seulement effleuré le sabre de Tsukishima, car ils n'ont encore récupéré aucun de leurs proches. En l'absence d'Inoue, Urahara les a laissés sur des futons voisins avec un sortilège de soin pour toute couverture.<p>

Cependant, il a beau être couvert de bleus, bosses et plaies dans tous les sens, Ichigo se sent vivant pour la première fois depuis un sacré bout de temps - plus précisément…

- Dix-sept mois.

Il y a du reproche dans sa voix (encore essoufflée quant aux efforts qu'il n'était plus habitué à fournir), et du regret dans les prunelles qu'Ichigo n'a pas quittées du regard, mais pour la première fois il ne peut s'empêcher de verbaliser sa colère, preuve qu'ils ont changé.

Ou peut-être est-ce juste lui, car malgré quelques centimètres en plus (tout comme lui), une nouvelle coupe de cheveux (à laquelle il s'est déjà fait) et un brassard de vice-capitaine (il sait qu'il n'y a joué aucun rôle, mais il est fier et ravi pour elle), elle est toujours la même, calme et confiance l'accompagnant à chaque pas, où qu'elle aille et qu'importe la situation; et il ne cessera jamais de s'étonner quant à sa facilité à lui apporter la stabilité dont il a besoin quand son monde s'écroule (ce qui arrive trop souvent à leur goût).

Rukia sourit mais il n'y a aucune joie sur ses lèvres; cependant, quand elle tente de parler, sa gorge proteste suite aux mauvais traitements reçus plus tôt (Ginjou a tenté de l'étrangler, mais elle a également appris à se battre à la déloyale et il devrait s'en souvenir la prochaine fois). Toujours aussi vite, elle fouille dans une poche pour en sortir son fameux téléphone et ses doigts courent sur le clavier (moins rapidement que ce dont il se rappelle).

_Tu crois que je n'ai pas compté ?_

Il est soudainement muet, mais ce n'est pas pour une raison purement organique - c'est aussi parce que malgré cette affirmation, il comprend confusément qu'elle lui a pardonné depuis longtemps déjà, et il s'en trouve d'autant plus stupide (et terriblement jeune). Pourtant, elle poursuit.

_Désolée._

- Moi aussi. Mais…

Rukia l'observe désormais avec curiosité, il perd le fil, le retrouve, hésite, et se jette à l'eau.

- Plus jamais ça. S'il te plaît.

Elle serre brièvement sa main pour marquer son accord, avant de taper un nouveau message.

_Maintenant, on a besoin de repos. J'imaginais te revoir moins violemment._

- Espérons alors que nous ne nous perdions plus.

Si elle a perçu l'implication, elle n'en montre rien, mais ils ont désormais tout le temps.

(Du moins, il fera tout pour.)


End file.
